Truth is the Key
by HikaruSakura
Summary: updated!! Sessomaru puts a sleeping spell on Kagome where Inu-yasha has to kiss her! to break the spell will he be able to tell her he loves her? Or will Sesshomru get to her??
1. Perert!

Truth is the Key.  
  
Hi everybody this is a I+K fan fic but during this it is   
also a S+K but mainly I+k. I know that i prob. Have spelling erros throut this so don't flame me k?  
Monkeyking: Yha or i might turn u all into Monkeys!!! Bwhahahahaha!  
Hikaru:-_O well any ways.....  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day in old Tokyo Kagome was swimming in the lake whille Inu-Yasha was pirhed on on a branch in a tree  
watching her.And Inu-Yasha had no idea that little Shipo was over his  
head. "I don't care what thay say she isn't cute." Inu-Yasha said to him self.  
"Maby you have no taste Inu-Yuasha." said Little Shipo.  
Than Inu-Yasha looked up and seen Shipo.*Angry mark throbing on Inu-Yashas head**  
"May I ask You something Shipo WHO ASKED FOR YOU OPION!?" Inu-Yasha screamed.  
Than all of a suden a bottle hit Inu-Yasha on the head that made him fall over of the tree onto the ground.  
"Ouh..." moned Inu-Yasha as he rubed his head. "What the hell?"  
Then he truned around and seen Kagome she didn't look pleased at all.  
*Sweet drop for Inu-Yasha* 'What do you think you were doing up there watching me huh!?" she screamed.  
Than before Inu-Yhasha could answer Kagome Punched him in the face.  
"Hey what was that for!"   
"Inu-Yasha if i ever atch you watching me agian i will kill you!" than she grabed  
a towl and walked off. Inu-Yasha had dot eyes. "I agree with Kagome Inu-Yasha!" said Shipo has he   
poped out of no where. "Hey you were there to kid!"  
  
  
  
  
"Yha but remeber i am a kid so i wo--" Before Shipo could finsh Inu-Yasha started to punch him.  
"No one asked for your Opion!" than he walked off.  
They had no idea that Sesshoumaru was watching them in the trees.  
"Well it looks like the thunder brothers faild." said Sesshoumaru  
"But my dear little brother I know your one true weakness it is that young girl."  
Sesshoumaru paused."This should prove very intresting sine i have the perfect trick that will bring her to her doom."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Athorus note!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well how was it Mk? (Monkey King)  
Mk:Not bad even tho i had never seen this befor.  
Hikaru: U have never see Inu-Yasha! U need to wake up!  
Mk:*angery mark*  
Hikaru: Well i am woried for Kagome i would tell u what is going to hap--  
Mk:there u are a monkey now so i will finsh for u. Well please review this it will get better. *Turns to Hikaru* rIGHT?  
hIKARU monkey: *nods* 


	2. Sesshomaru

Truth is the Key.  
  
  
Hikaru:Thank u all for the R&R! I will cont. This fic cause of u all!  
Mk: *Tied up**  
Hikaru: So let's get the show on the on!  
  
  
  
Kagome started to head to the well. She need to pick up more shampoo plus she wanted to get away from  
In-Yasha. "I would go home I mean all he cares about is the jewel! *pause* That is all he cares about..." Than Kagome  
started to shake her head. "Well I need to go back and pick up some stuf any way!" she said to no one.  
Then Kagome jummped on the wells wall."Ok here I go!" than all of a sudden there was a strong wind blowing.  
Kagome put her arm over her eye's so no dirt would be blown in them. "Where did this wind come from?"  
  
  
Then the wind died down and some one was walking to her.  
"Huh?" Then she could see the person it was Inu-Yashas elder brother Sesshomaru.  
"What are you doing here!?" asked Kagome she was in the state of shock.  
"I can't believe my little brother has grown so soft." Said Sesshomaru. Than he  
lifted his hand up and a blue light came from his hand and hit Kagome.  
"Ahhh---" Kagome screamed as she fell backwards into the well.  
"Inu-Yahsa hellp..." then she was glowing a redsh color.  
Then Sesshomaru jumped in the well and grabbed her.  
With a stern face he said. "You will fan little Inu-Yasha. I have the thing that maters most to you.  
Soon I will get my Revenge on you." than he disappereared with Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile with Inu-Yasha. "Blast how far did she go!?" he growled  
Then he heard her scream. "KAGOME?!" then Inu-Yasha jumped into the trees and started to run to  
were he heard her scream. "You know Inu-Yasha you really should be nicer to her" said Shipo  
As he hung of Inu-Yasha's back.  
"Hey what are you doing!?" He asked as he looked at the fox kid.  
Then all of a sudden the senery was gone.  
"What the hell?" asked Inu-Yasha  
Then the senery was a purple fog.  
And in the distance there was Kagome."KAGOME?" screamed Inu-Yasha and Shipo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hikaru: What do u think Mk?  
Mk: still tied up.  
Hikaru:O.o  
Hikaru: I don't get why you tied your self up.  
Fuuma: I AM KAMUI!  
Hikaru:O.o;;;;  
Mk:O.o;;   
Fuuma:disappear  
Hiakru:-_o ok well any way i hope you all wil read chapy 3!  
Ps. I found a way were there wont be that may mistakes! 


	3. Kagome

Truth is the key.  
  
"Hey what the hell is going on!!" Inu-Yasha screamed As Inu-Yasha and Shipo started to run to the mountain that Kagome was tied to. When Inu-Yasha was getting close to were the mountain was the ground started to crumble underneath his feet. "What?" he screamed as he jumped up. "What is going on?" asked Shipo  
  
Then all of a sudden some one sliced Inu-Yasha's back with a sword. "AH---" "What was that" he turned around with blood oozing from his wound. There was Sesshomaru with his sword in his hand. "I hope I didn't cause you too much pain little brother." He said with a smirk. "Why would you care?" asked Inu-Yasha "Cause I want your little friend see you die." The all of a sudden Kagome disappeared from the mountain and was right next to Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
She had blood dripping from her face to her hands to her legs. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTERED!" Then the scenery changed again. Where they were on the mountain. "What the Hell is going on here!?" Inu-Yasha screamed. "Little Inu-Yasha I challenge you to a duel if you win with fathers sword you can get this girl back." "And if you win?" asked Inu-Yasha "I get Tesiga fathers sword & this girl will stay with me for ever." "Fine I will accept your challenge." "As long as you promise Kagome and Shipo don't get hurt.!" Inu-Yasha didn't look happy.  
  
  
  
Then both Kagome and Shipo disappeared. "There you go little brother." He said with a sour look on his face Then Inu-Yasha pulled his sword out and held it with both hands in front Of him. "I am ready if you are BROTHER! " Inu-Yasha said with hatred "I hope you have enjoyed the sword because you are going to loss it and the girl!" Then they charged at each other sword clang sparks flashing. "Why do you want Kagome!?" "I want to destroy your life like you did mine!" "Oh really brother!"  
  
*****Meanwhile with Kagome and Shipo.*** "Please Kagome wake up!" hollered Shipo he had tears streaming down his eyes. "Kagome!!"  
  
*** ******* Hikaru: Hi I finely got word so everything should be ok no I will redo the first chap. Mk: Yha sure what ever. Hikaru:-__-* Fuuma : *Hits Mk* Mk:owieee! Hikaru: huh? ?.? FUUMA! Fumma: ^^ Hikaru: *Hugs Fuuma* Thank you! MK: i_i Fuuma & Hikaru: *smiles** 


	4. Van

Truth Is the Key  
  
  
  
"Kagome wake up or you will be late for school!" screamed Kagome's mother "Huh?" she said with a grown Then her little brother jumped on her just to pester her. "Err why I aught a!" Then an angry mark was on her forehead. "Kagome you sleep too much." He stated then he pulled her face. Then he jumped off her bed and ran out of her room like a dog chasing a cat. "I will show him someday!" Then Kagome got dressed and left for school. She met up with two of her friends Kari and Mimi. "I heard that Van was looking at you yesterday Kagome." Said Mimi with a valley girl voice.  
  
  
  
* sweat drop for Kagome** "Come on guys!" she said waving her hand up and down cause they all of a sudden had stars in there eyes. "Well then who is your type Kagome?" asked Van "WHAT when did you?!" Kagome asked because Van seemed to just appear out of no where. "Uh well..." "Yha come on Kagome who's your perfect type of guy!" said Kari "I can't tell you because it seems more like a long dream." "Err what do you mean Kagome?" asked Mimi and Van "See I have the perfect guy but he seems more like a dream." Than Kagome stated to look at the ground and cont. to walk to her school. "Kagome what is wrong?" asked Mimi and Kari Then they started to run after Kagome.  
  
  
  
Then Van turned into that little frog guy that serves Sesshomaru. "I-I better tell master Sesshomaru." Than He vanished into a cloud of smoke. ** Meanwhile with Kagome** "Why? Why can't remember him!?" Kagome thought She decided not to go to school and face Van so she went back home. She hid where the well was. * With Inu-Yasha*  
  
  
  
"I won't let you do any thing to Kagome!" Inu-Yasha screamed It has been all most 3 hours since him and Sesshomaru started there duel. "You are a fool even if you win do you think Kagome would go back to you!" "What do you mean?" asked Inu-Yasha "I put a spell put a spell on her she is dreaming she is back home." "And that is supposed to stop her?" Inu-Yasha said with a sneer. "The only way to get to her is get into her dream and have the one she loves give her a kiss."  
  
"Huh the one she loves?" "Yes and you don't who that is so it will be even harder for you my brother to wake the one you love!" "Me I think you got the wrong half demon I-" "Don't fool me!" than they started to duel some more.  
  
******************************* Hikaru: Well well what did you think? Fuma: Not bad but why is Inu-Yasha being like that? Inu-Yasha: Like what? Fuma: Being so incentive I mean come on the girl you love is in danger! Inu-Yasha: I don't love KAGOME! Fuma: right and I am Kamui. Kamui: -_-;;;;;; Hikaru:-_-;;;;;;;;; Kagome: -_-** * very pi** ** Hikaru: Kagome can I do it I always wanted to!!" Inu-Yasha: oh no here it comes! Kagome: sure Hikaru: ^^ SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Inu-Yasha: *In a lot of pain** 


	5. Note from Sakurasan

Hello this is Hikaru/Sakura's friend Sakura-san. Hikaru/Sakura will be unable to update for a VERY long time.gomenasai. Just hold tight, and hopefully soon I can update this stuff for her or she can update it. But right now, she doesn't have access to a computer so it is impossible for her to even write currently. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
~Sakura-san 


End file.
